In adjusting the intake and exhaust valves on overhead cam engines of certain automobiles, such as the General Motors four-cylinder Vega, the conventional technique used by auto mechanics typically requires repeated removals and reinsertions of the engine camshaft in order to make individual adjustments of the valves. This is time-consuming and expensive.